Confusion
by awsmstevie
Summary: A Zoro x Robin fic. Zoro keeps blushing and feeling... Weird... Around Robin. Sanji and Franky notice . Rated T because of Sanji's language. FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like it! Please review to keep the story going! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, the fandom would explode from this fic. But I don't... *sniff***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Stupid Marimo.

It was a quiet and peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny, which for this particular crew was a first. Even Luffy had been unusually quiet lately. "He's probably just planning some prank with Usopp or something..." Zoro thought as he closed his good eye. He put both hands behind his head as he lay against the railing. He began to drift off to sleep.

"Huh? What's that smell?" Zoro thought. It was familiar; a very faint smell of petals. He recognised the fragrance and opened his eye.

Sure enough, there stood the Straw Hat's archeologist.

A slight breeze picked up and made her hair dance in the wind as she sat on the lawn chair, and opened a book. All of Zoro's thoughts left his mind as he stared at the woman with a blank expression.

"Robin-chwan~! My raven-haired angel~! I made you a dessert that is guaranteed to make your taste buds dance~! Of course, this dish is nothing in comparison to you."

Ugh. HIM.

"Thankyou, Cook-san," Robin smiled. Zoro felt funny all of a sudden. A pang of some sort of emotion he couldn't lay his finger on. Sanji smiled back as he placed the dish on the small table beside the chair. "My pleasure. Anything for my beautiful Robin-chan."

As Sanji left, Robin turned back to her book with a chuckle. Zoro just kept on staring, despite being tired (frankly, he was always tired). All of a sudden, Robin turned towards him, a curious look on her face. Zoro tried his best to hide his blush while he hurriedly closed his eye and pretended to sleep. Robin just chuckled and turned back to her book.

'Well, that was a close one,' Zoro thought. Why was he even blushing in the first place, though...? Zoro put it at the back of his mind and decided to think about if after his nap.

But he couldn't sleep.

* * *

"FOOOOOOOOOOD"! Luffy screamed. "I'm SOOOO HUNGRYYYYYYY! SANJIIIIII!" "Oi, Luffy, shut the hell up or I won't give you any! It's coming!"

Zoro let out a deep sigh. He made a note to himself NOT to get used to quiet.

"Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~! Your dinner is ready!" The cook said with a smile. "OI, SH*TTY B*STARDS! COME EAT BEFORE THE FOOD GETS COLD!" Zoro glanced over at Robin, who's face hurriedly turned from his direction to the kitchen. 'Wait, why did she turn all of a sudden?' Zoro thought. 'Was she looking at me, or...?' He heard a grumble from the pit of his stomach. Well, he couldn't think on an empty stomach, could he? He'd just think about it later.

Zoro walked into the kitchen just behind Brook, followed by Nami. The scent of the delicious food made the swordsman even hungrier as he sat down next to Robin. She put on a sweet smile as she looked at him, which caused his cheeks to flush red as he looked away. Why was he blushing again?

Franky looked at Zoro in confusion. What was going on between those two that he didn't know about...?

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Positive. "  
"Hmm, I never thought of that.."  
"Can you do it?"  
"Yeah! I'll do a SUPERRR job!"  
"Great. 'Cause we need to find out what's going on with the sh*tty marimo.. He better not do anything to hurt my Robin-chan. "  
"Why don't you do it, though? My body is SUPER big and easily spotted.."  
"Because I'd kick marimo's ass before I'd realise. And no one else can. Because Nami-san is too lovely, and everyone else is just an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review to keep the story going! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Zoro stared at the night sky.  
He wasn't able to sleep, so he decided to go on the deck, because it was calming, he was alone, and he couldn't constantly hear snoring. He knew Robin was on watch, so he made sure to stay out of sight. Whenever he glanced up there, he erased her from his mind and stared back at the sea.

'Hmmm... He keeps staring up at her...'

'Tap.' 'Was that a footstep?' Zoro thought. "Wh-who is it?!" "Oh, hey, bro! I couldn't sleep 'cause I was SUPER thirsty, so I decided to get some cola from the kitchen. Is something wrong?" Franky acted as good as he could. Zoro scratched his head and replied "Oh, uh, yeah..." Franky gave a thumbs up and headed for the kitchen. A moment later, he came out and left with a bottle of cola. 'I wonder why he didn't ask me why I'm out here...' Zoro thought.

But little did he know, Franky was still on the deck.

* * *

Sanji was cooking breakfast early in the morning when no one else was up when the door opened. "Morning, Franky," he said in a dull tone.

"Mornin', Sanji!" The shipwright answered.  
"So, what did you see?" The cook asked.  
"Wellllll, Zoro kept looking up at the crow's nest. And he seemed to be thinking some SUPER deep thoughts."  
"I see... As much as I hate it, I think I'll have a chat with him."  
"M'kay. Can you tell me what he says afterwards? This stuff is SUPER exciting! The idea of Zoro loving Ro-"  
"FRANKY! We don't know that yet! I think he's just... Well... He's just..."  
"In love?"  
"NO, IDIOT! THAT SH*TTY SWORDSMAN IS THE OPPOSITE OF LOVING!"  
"Okay. You better be quiet now."  
Franky stared at the door with a worried look.  
"Sanji-kun... WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
"N-Nami...swan?"

* * *

It had become Franky's unspoken duty to keep an eye on Zoro. Though it seemed like Zoro had feelings for Robin, Sanji seemed to deny that, saying it was something else, so the cook made Franky constantly watch the swordsman.

'Hmm... Sanji might be right...' The cyborg thought. 'Zoro definitely is NOT that kind of guy...' Franky got bored and decided to go do something else instead.

But that was a bad idea.

Being a cold afternoon, most of the crew was inside. Even Luffy. Only two certain pirates remained on the deck of the Sunny.

Zoro was leaning against the rail of the ship in his favorite napping place. He felt cold, but some part of him refused to go inside, even if it was just to get warmer clothes.

"You'll catch cold like that."

Zoro opened his eye and felt even colder as the blue-eyed archeologist stood above him, blocking the path of the sun.

"I don't get sick."  
"Are you sure? You look like you're coming down with something."  
"W-whaddya mean...?"  
"Your face is all red."

Zoro's face felt hot all of a sudden, despite the chilly air. 'Sh*t! I'm blushing again!' He thought. He tried to look away but his gaze remained locked on the archeologist's pure blue eyes. After a few seconds they both simultaneously looked away, and Zoro spat out "L-look, woman, I'm fine in the cold." Robin almost forced a smile and she chuckled. "Fufufu. Very well then," and she walked to the opposite railing quickly.

'Why the HELL do I keep feeling weird and blushing?! I haven't felt like this since...' Zoro went through all the times he could remember blushing and feeling... Weird inside. He didn't know how to explain it. 'Like my insides are gonna explode' he put it. The first time he could remember feeling this way was when he had first challenged Kuina as a child, and she defeated him without trying. Now THAT was embarrassing. Second time he could remember was when Robin first joined the crew. He managed to hide the blushing, but the feeling was so foreign, he decided he couldn't trust her, yet for some reason he quickly and willingly accepted her as a fellow crew mate. Third time was when the damn woman had seen him with that horrible shirt on and carrying the three babies in Water 7... She said it SUITED HIM! Zoro could only recall feeling this way a few times. Why did he always feel it around that woman now?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review to keep the story going! :D **

**I felt so evil while writing this chapter. Shishishi..**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Zoro stared into the night sky. He was on watch that night; he loved being alone in the crows nest away from all his snoring crew mates. He couldn't help thinking of Robin... Why did he keep blushing? And why was it when he was with HER in particular?

'She's basically just a creepy woman,' Zoro thought. 'Creepy comments... Black hair... Long, slender limbs... Blue, kind eyes...' "WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT!" Zoro accidentally shouted. "Uh... Whoops..." 'Anyway, what am I thinking? The same perverted thoughts that damn ero-cook always thinks about?'

Zoro didn't like the idea of the cook thinking about Robin in such a way. 'If he ever does anything 'bad' to her, I'm gonna kick his ass... ' he thought. For some reason he only thought like that about Robin. Not Nami. He was very confused as to why he cared about Robin so much.

'Do I... Like... Her?' Zoro thought. A few moments passed.

'NONONONONONONONONONO' Zoro suddenly slapped himself. 'WHY THE HELL WOULD I THINK OF ANYONE LIKE THAT ESPECIALLY HER I'M A PROFESSIONAL SWORDSMAN NOT A PERVERTED COOK!'

Zoro attempted hopelessly to push the thoughts aside and just disregard the topic altogether. He couldn't get his mind off her, so he decided to take a nap.

He even dreamt about her.

* * *

"SAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIII~! HURRY UP! I'M STAAAAARVIIIING~!"  
The captain yelled. "BREAKFAAAAAAAST!"  
"Luffy. Will. You. Shut. UP! You're disturbing Nami-san and Robin-chan, and everyone else on this ship! ESPECIALLY ME! So sit down and wait or NO FOOD FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" The cook yelled back.  
"But... That's just cruel! I'll die! I'm the captain!" Luffy pouted.  
"Then I guess we'll have to find a new captain then! Anyway, it's ready now, so go sit at the dining table already and GET OUTTA MY DAMN KITCHEN!"  
"Yaaay, FFOOOOOD!"  
Zoro was still asleep, up in the crow's nest. Sanji sent Usopp to go get him, but Robin insisted she would.  
'Hmmm...' The blonde thought.

Zoro woke up to the creak of the crow's nest's trap door opening, and he looked in the direction of the sound. He saw Robin standing there and he mentally committed suicide.

"Zoro. Breakfast," Robin said rather quietly as she looked down at the swordsman. He didn't move at all, he just sat there, staring at her.

'Dammit, I only just woke up, my body must still be on unresponsive-and-pissing-me-off mode,' He thought, but he couldn't talk either. 'Sh*t! She's gonna think I'm staring into her soul or something! SH*T!' Zoro panicked.

Robin was confused; Zoro was ignoring her? She bent down so she was at eye-level with him. They just kept staring at each other, not saying a word. Robin kept sub-conciously inching towards the swordsman, and Zoro didn't resist (he didn't even try, though he knew if he did, he wouldn't move anyway). Before either of them knew it, their faces were inches away; lips slightly parted. They both slowly closed their eyes as Robin got closer.

"Oi! You guys finished your make-out session yet? It's breakfast!"

"USOPP?" Zoro yelled while Robin quickly stood up.

"U-um, nanahana-kun. We are coming now. We can assure you it was not what it looked like." Robin tried to maintain a steady voice.

"It looked a lot like you were about to kiss to me..." Usopp looked over at Zoro who was giving him a deathly glare while blushing furiously. Usopp knew when he was not wanted, and he put both of his hands up and slowly backed towards the trapdoor.

Neither Robin nor Zoro wanted to be in the same room alone again so they quickly followed to go to breakfast. They didn't make eye contact at all, and they sat far apart.

And they kept thinking about earlier that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please review to keep the story going! :D **

**This chapter was so fun to write... Shurorororororo ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The mugiwara crew had finished breakfast, and they headed onto the deck. Zoro looked at the sky; it was free of clouds, and it was a bright, sunny day. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing around, Franky was chilling by the railing and drinking cola, Robin and Nami were sitting on the lawn chairs - Robin was reading and Nami was tanning - and Brook was playing calming music. Considering they were in the New World, this was more than lucky. 'What can I say, it's just the calm before the storm...' Zoro thought.

Suddenly, Zoro felt a grab and he was yanked back into the galley. "Where do you think you're going, you sh*tty swordsman?" The ship's cook said with a smirk. "Oi, what the hell, you stupid ero-cook?! What do you want?" Zoro spat back.

Sanji let go of Zoro as he shut the door. He placed a cigarette between his lips and grabbed his lighter out of his pocket slowly. After he lit his cigarette, he put the lighter back in his pocket and breathed out a puff of smoke.

"I need to have a chat with you." He said with a dull tone as he leaned against the door. "What about...?" Zoro replied unsurely.  
"About you. "  
"Me?"  
"Yep. You and Robin."  
"R-Robin? W-why would you.."  
"Franky reckons you love her. "

Zoro blushed and a sweat broke on his forehead. He spat back, "WELL I DON'T!"  
"That's what I'd prefer to hear. But frankly, a part of me doesn't believe you. You've been blushing like all the damn time around her, and even though you're an unloving, stupid and dull sh*tty marimo, I wouldn't blame you. She's a wonderful woman."

Sanji leaned towards Zoro. "Now, wouldn't you agree?" Zoro gulped and said nervously, "W-well... She's... She's cool... I do like her because she's my nakama... And... She's..."  
Zoro paused for a second and Sanji's eyes widened.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BE TELLING YOU THIS SH*T YOU DAMN DART-BROW!" Zoro yelled. Sanji did nothing but lean back on the galley door and smirk. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew a big puff of smoke. "Well, what do we have here?" He said evilly. "I can tell. You. Love. Robin. I'm not one to brag, but I know a lot on the topic of love."  
"Oh yeah?" Zoro replied without thinking. "Well, I bet you haven't almost kissed your lovely Nami-swan, only to be interrupted by Uso-"  
Zoro realised what he was saying and quickly covered his mouth like an idiot. Sanji stood up properly and turned towards the door. He opened it silently and walked out, Zoro still inside. As he closed the door, he muttered "I think I'll go talk to Usopp."

Sanji left Zoro in the galley, still shocked at what he had just said.

* * *

"He WHAAAAT?!" Sanji yelled.

"I'm telling you, Sanji! They were like, this far apart!" Usopp pinched his fingers so they were just not touching. "They were looking deep into each other's ey-"  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!"  
"Well, because it was breakfast."  
"You could have told me AFTER breakfast..."  
"But, you were talking to Zoro!"  
"But you didn't make an effort to tell me! You just goofed off with Luffy and Chopper like always!" Sanji kicked Usopp in the face, which sent him flying across the galley. Usopp got up, and he had a big red lump on his head.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"  
"Sorry... I guess that was a bit uncalled for. I guess I'm a bit pissed..."  
"Because if I hadn't have been there, Zoro would have kissed Robin and you haven't even kissed Nami?"  
"Usopp..."  
Usopp gulped before flying across the room a second time.


End file.
